


Synchronized

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief mention of alpha pidge, Frotting, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Keith, Omega Lance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty much a 4some, Smutt, alpha shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: The biggest problem they had once they got used to it all was the two omega fighting over nesting materials. Which they did constantly. The others would walk in on them every month in the middle of a drag-em-out fist fight over some plush piece or another.So when there was no arguments, no fighting, no sightings of blood being drawn around the couch or beds, the alphas became concerned. Because sure, the two could have just avoided each other. But Keith and Lancealwaysfought. Especially over the couch cushions. But, the cushions were gone, as were all the blankets and pillows in the spare rooms.





	Synchronized

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first of hopefully many commissions written for lovelysky here on ao3!  
> Thank you to Mari for being my awesome beta!

Suppressants. The thing about them is that if you take them you kind of need to actually _take them_ for them to work. Which, as it turns out, is hard to do when you’re thrust out into the far reaches of space by a giant sentient robot lion. Especially when you don’t have time to actually *pack* said suppressants first. 

Which is okay. I mean, when you stop taking them it can take up to 3 months for them to wear off. No big deal, how long could it possibly take for a giant robot war machine to free the universe from an evil emperor’s deadly grasp?

Turns out. Longer than 3 months. And unfortunately healing pods don’t do jack shit to a heat cycle. In fact, according to Coran’s research after learning of the need for suppressants, the pods would only make the heat worse or cause a frost. 

So, here they were in space, two omegas who got off suppressants at the same time stuck on a ship with three alphas, one of which had absolutely no interest in either of them, and two space aliens who knew nothing of secondary genders. 

It kinda sucked. 

In fact it more than sucked, especially when both omegas went into heat within hours of each other in the middle of a battle. On the plus side, the battle ended quickly when their self preservation and protective instincts kicked in. Down side they were down two paladins. It was even worse for the whole battle-front when the omegas each dragged a more than willing alpha into their rooms to disappear for days on end. 

Thankfully with the help of an alpha both omegas were content and out of heat within three days. But that’s still 3 days a month where the entire castleship were practically sitting ducks. 

This went on for months, thankfully keeping on schedule so the team could prepare, with the omegas always picking the same alphas. The biggest problem they had once they got used to it all was the two omega fighting over nesting materials. Which they did constantly. The others would walk in on them every month in the middle of a drag-em-out fist fight over some plush piece or another. 

So when there was no arguments, no fighting, no sightings of blood being drawn around the couch or beds, the alphas became concerned. Because sure, the two could have just avoided each other. But Keith and Lance _always_ fought. Especially over the couch cushions. But, the cushions were gone, as were all the blankets and pillows in the spare rooms. 

Worried one of the two had either killed the other or tied them up somewhere until their own nest was complete the alphas decided to check on them. Shiro went to Lance’s room, arms full of his own bedding, fresh from the dryer. Hunk moved to Keith’s room, his arms filled with pouches of water and nutrient rich snacks.

But when they knocked, neither omega answered. Shooting each other worried looks they decided to rely on instinct. Following their noses they found themselves heading in the same direction, ending up in front of the same, unoccupied room. Assuming the two were fighting they tried to go in but found the door locked, so Hunk knocked. The door opened quickly and two glares focused on them, loud growls echoing through the hall. Before either man could react their arms were emptied of their gifts, and the door was shut again, beeping back into it’s previous locked state.

 

Neither Alpha left. Standing in the hall, staring down the closed door between them and their partners. It only took a few hours before they heard the click of the lock. They stood, waiting for the door to open, for one, or both of the omega to emerge. 

The door didn’t budge, minutes ticked by before they heard it. The excited, high pitch keen. Lance. Shiro lunged forward scrambling to open the door just as another, lower sound rumbled through the now opened door. Hunk rushed the door, shoving Shiro through it so he could get inside. 

They stood, eyes wide, Shiro still hunched over from his shove into the room and Hunk’s arms still raised from doing said shove. The room was emptied save for the large, perfectly constructed nest in the center. It was huge, squared off, and probably had every piece of cloth in the castle not currently being worn. Including the clothes that were on the two omega’s backs mere hours ago. 

A loud moan cut through the air, followed by another lower one. The nest was occupied by not one, but two bodies. They moved together in synchronized thrusts, rubbing their dicks against each other, held tight in Keith’s tight grip as Lance’s arm reached around to pump long fingers deep into Keith’s dripping hole. 

The room was thick with the scent of slick and arousal, the two gasping into each other’s mouths as their tongues twined together in a deep passionate kiss. Lance’s free hand moved up Keith’s chest, pinching his nipple. Keith’s back bowed, his hips thrusting forward then back, grinding against Lance’s hand. 

 

Lance gave a smug purr which turned to a whine of his own when Keith’s other hand moved back to barely dip into Lance’s hole before teasingly pulling back again. Shiro finally straightened up stepping forward he reached his hand out, gripping the cushion that made up the edge of the nest.

The reaction was instant. The angry, near feral growl echoing through the room, violet eyes glowing yellow as Keith bared literal fangs at him. 

Lance’s hand moved up Keith’s neck, cupping his cheek as he chirped soothingly. Leaning in he rubbed his nose along Keith’s cheek and down to snuggle into his scent glands. “It’s okay, baby. They’re good alphas, they won’t come into our nest until we invite them. Right, Shiro?” Blue eyes flicked open, turning a challenging smirk over to his partner. 

Releasing the cushion was harder than Shiro would ever admit, and stepping back even worse, but he succeeded, barely. He stopped next to Hunk who shot him his own smug smile. “Keith is very territorial.” 

“Thanks for the warning.” Shiro said dryly, his eyes never leaving the two. They watched as Lance sucked a mark into Keith’s neck, his fingers moving again to work more desperate moans out of him. Keith’s own hands shifted, releasing their cocks so they could press closer together, grinding hard. 

Keith gripped Lance’s arms, easily flipping their bodies and settling on his lap, quickly sinking his slick soaked hole down onto Lance’s cock. Hunk growled, fists clenched as he fought the urge to climb into the nest and take back his mate. Lance grinned, watching from around Keith’s body, thrusting up into him as he maintained eye contact with Hunk, challenging him to do something about it. 

 

“Lance likes to tease until you’re practically in a rut.” Shiro felt a pang of pride as he watched his omega fuck up into the other, both of them moaning beautifully. His eyes shifted over to Hunk, watching his blown pupils and clenched fists, the way he watched the two move together in the nest. It was clear Keith wasn’t a tease, that it wouldn’t take long for Hunk to lose it. 

A shift in movement drew Shiro’s eyes back to the nest, watching as Keith gave a smug smile down at Lance, pinning his wrists to the cloth and riding him hard and fast. Lance’s moans were breathy, his head thrown back and mouth wide, he was close. Shiro watched for the tells he knew so well, the curling of his toes, the bow of his back, the whimper in his throat, and then the shaking. Lance’s whole body shivered as he released, the air filling with the scent of his arousal as he moaned out. 

Giving him no recovery time Keith pulled off, slick and cum leaking from his hole as he lifted Lance’s limp leg and lined himself up, pushing quickly into Lance’s hole. His thrusts were quick and hard, aiming perfectly within seconds to turn Lance into a writhing mess underneath him, long fingers gripping desperately at the blankets around them. 

The scent that filled the air was intense, like oceans and campfires. Keith’s hips started to lose their rhythm, his sounds growing louder. He released with a growl, fingers leaving bruises on Lance’s hips as he hunched over him, leaving soft kisses against Lance’s scent glands. They both settle, cuddling into one another as slick dripped down onto the already soiled blankets below. Shiro closed his eyes, pulling in the scents driving him wild, oceans, campfires, and marshmallows?

Shiro’s eyes shot open, shifting to stare at Hunk. He’d honestly forgotten the other Alpha was there. He was shaking with the effort to stay still. The tone of Keith’s pleased noises shifted and Hunk moved, clambering into the nest, careful not to disturb the edges but seemingly uncaring for the inner plush as he made his way towards the center. 

A growl rumbled up from Shiro’s chest as he watched the other alpha draw near his omega. All instincts told him to get in there and fight for what was his. Lance watched him, mischief sparkling in his eyes. Hunk reached out, arm wrapping around Keith and pulling him back, a happy keen rising from the omega’s lips as Hunk rut against him, burying his nose into Keith’s hair. 

 

“Lance.” Shiro turned his gaze back to his own omega, taking in the smug smile directed at him. Lance pushed himself up, stretching lean muscles before moving to his hands and knees. His tongue darted out, trailing up the underside of Keith’s still hard dick, pulling a large glob of slick and cum into his mouth with a pleased groan. Keith keened, triggering a possessive growl from Hunk. 

Moaning low Keith reached over his head, grabbing a handful of Hunk’s dark hair, tilting his head in invitation, dragging Hunk’s head down into the opened space. “Fuck me, now.” 

Hunk didn’t need a second invitation. Shoving his slick-stained pants down he quickly lined himself up and pushed in. Lance watched and waited, ignoring Shiro’s growls, until Hunk was fully sheathed inside of Keith. Hunk gave a pleased rumble, placing hard kisses over Keith’s glands making him buck back and moan out loudly. Lance crawled forward, wrapping his lips around Keith’s dick, letting out a pleased moan of his own as Hunk’s thrusts pushed it further into his mouth. 

Shiro let out a strained sound, wide eyes taking in every detail of the sight before him. Hunk had his hands on Keith’s hips, pulling him back into his dick with every forward thrust. His face was no longer buried in Keith’s neck. Instead he was nibbling and licking at his ear, randomly whispering filthy words into it Shiro was too out of focus to catch. 

Lance’s mouth stayed wrapped around Keith’s cock, letting Keith fuck into it. One of his hands had strayed back, pushing three fingers into his own already stretched hole and spreading it wide, showing it off like an invitation Shiro never received.

 

“Lance, _please_ ,” Shiro whined in desperation.

Lance let out a pleased sound, pulling away from Keith to glance back at Shiro. He licked his lips, leaning down to push his hips up in invitation. “Shiro, dear? What are you doing out there? I’m right here, ready and waiting for you.” 

Rolling his eyes Shiro jumped into the nest, being careful not to disturb it knowing Lance would just make him fix it if he did. He stopped just short of Lance, glancing around his body to watch for the omega’s nod before burying his face into Lance’s crack, lapping up the mess leaking from his dripping hole. 

Both Lance and Shiro moaned out in unison as Shiro got to work cleaning up the mess of slick and cum, scooping it into his mouth with his tongue and eagerly swallow it down. Lance bucked back, gasping, his nails digging into the plush of the nest below him. “Ahh! fuh- fuck! Shi-“ he was cut off by fingers digging into his hair, yanking his head up, until he had a face-full of dark curls and bobbing, dripping cock. 

Lance glanced up at Keith who gasped out after a particularly good thrust from Hunk. “I-ah didn’t say you could stahhhhp.” 

Opening his mouth for a snarky reply Lance was cut off by a loud moan when Shiro’s fingers joined his tongue pressing into the mess hoping to coax more of his delicious taste out. Taking advantage of the opening Keith pushed himself back into Lance’s mouth and began to thrust shallowly. Taking the obvious hint Lance closed his lips around it and gave a pleased moan. 

Another flood of slick came rolling out of Lance. What Shiro couldn’t get into his waiting mouth smeared down his chin. Unable to hold back anymore Shiro pulled away, slick sliding down his neck as he shoved his pants down and lined himself up with Lance’s hole. He watched Hunk’s thrusts into Keith before looking up and meeting eyes with the other alpha. 

A silent agreement seemed to pass between them, both of them giving overconfident smirks before Shiro smacked Keith’s hand away from Lance’s hair and used it to pull him up, pushing in until Lance’s ass was flush against his hips. 

Shiro leaned his head in to speak into Lance’s ear “you two want to play with each other?” Lance tried to nod with the hard grip in his hair. 

Hunk ran a tongue along Keith’s ear. “You want him to touch you, babe?” 

Keith gasped, “fuck, yes! Touch me, please. I want more.” 

Still watching each other Hunk and Shiro ran their hands down the arms of their omegas They moved in near perfect unison taking Lance and Keith’s hand and moving it to each other’s reddened cocks. “Go ahead, babe. Show him how good you are with your hands.” Hunk rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder, timing his hard thrusts to match Shiro’s inside of Lance. 

 

Lance keened, bucking forward into Keith’s grip as the hands on his cock began to move. “Such pretty sounds, Lance. You like having so many people touching you?” Nodding Lance bucked forward into Keith’s grip before jerking back onto Shiro’s dick. 

Shiro rumbled out a pleased sound, pushing Lance forward until the two omega were pressed together. “Come now, Lance. Make Keith feel good too.” Shiro lead Lance’s hands into moving along Keith’s slicked length. It was shaky at first but soon Lance picked up the rhythm and started moving of his own accord, shifting forward more he opened his hand reaching to grab his own cock and pressing the two together. 

Keith followed Lance’s lead, adjusting his grip, weaving their fingers together so they could thrust in unison. Shiro and Hunk pulled their hands back, placing them on their omega’s hips. “Ready?” Hunk asked, looking up at Shiro.

“God, yes.” Shiro answered, pulling his hips back. Their eyes connected, with a nod both Alpha thrust in, hard. Two pleasured moans echoed through the room, matched by the low groans of their alphas as the pulled out and thrust in again. 

They set a quick, hard pace, all four working together. The air around them thick with arousal and a chorus of moans. Hunk let out low rumbles of pleasure while Keith gave breathy, near silent moans. Lance’s moans were loud and broken, his whole body shaking as he drew closer to release and Shiro growled into his neck, nipping softly at his unmarked glands. 

“Please, Shiro please.” Lance leaned his head back onto Shiro’s shoulder, losing rhythm as he begged. 

“What is it, Lance? What else could you possibly want?” Shiro pressed his hips harder, feeling the strain of his swelling knot fighting to move in and out of Lance’s hole. 

Keith moaned out loud as Lance’s grip tightened around them. “Mark him.”

Both the alphas and Lance froze, wide eyes turning to Keith as he whined and tried to coax Hunk into moving again. “Keith?”

“No talk, just sex.” Keith grinded back against Hunk’s knot. “Please, I’m so close.”

“No babe, we have to- fuck Keith stop.” Hunk’s hands gripped Keith’s hips tight trying to hold him still. “What are you talking about?”

Keith’s frustrated growl was loud, annoyed. “We did this because we want to build a family, together.”

“Together?” Shiro tried to look down at Lance but he quickly turned his face away. “Lance?”

Lance let out a small whimper. “Please, Shiro.”

“Please what?”

Lance growled, arm moving up to grab Shiro’s head and yank it hard, down into his neck. “Mark me, claim me, knot me, make me _yours_ Shiro. I can’t take the waiting anymore. Keith and I, we’ve been talking, we want to be mated.”

A high pitched squeak escaped Hunk as he jerked his head to look down at Keith. “You too?”

Keith’s glare up at Hunk was impatient and angry. “I’ve been trying to get you to mark me for _months_ Hunk.”

“Oh.”

“Fuck.” Shiro moaned into Lance’s glands that his nose had been forced into. “So, why all this?” 

“Because, if you think you’re going to lose us then maybe you’ll react.” Keith humped forward into the loose grip still around his and Lance’s dick. “Plus, I wanted to fuck Lance.”

 

“Then kiss him.” Everyone turned shocked eyes to Shiro now, he shifted so he could look back at Keith. “You two want one big happy family, then kiss.”

Pale fingers shot out wrapping into Lance’s brown locks dragging him into a hard kiss. Shiro raised a brow at Hunk, pulling himself out slowly stopping with only his tip still inside of Lance. “You ready?”

“God, yes.” Hunk moved his own hips out moving his head down to lick at Keith’s scent glands. 

Shiro buried his own face back down to Lance’s neck and nipped, soaking in the sound of his moans escaping through the frantic kissing. “Three.”

Hunk swallowed down his excitement, his teeth grazing sensitive skin. “Two.”

Keith moved back from the kiss. “One.”

Lance laughed, breathy and sweet. “Now?”

Both alpha thrust forward, wrapping their arms tight around their consecutive omega as they opened their jaws wide and clamped down. The coppery taste of blood filled their mouths, sweetened only by the waves of arousal spilling from the omegas as they moaned out. Gripping tightly to each other the omegas cummed, their release mixing together on their chests. 

Neither Hunk nor Shiro were pulling out far at this point, their knots swelling large enough that it was hard just to move as they moaned into fresh bonding marks. It only took a few thrusts before they released, filling their new mates’ holes with their seed. 

Hunk pulled back, licking along his bite as he thrust shallowly into Keith. But, Shiro stayed clamped tight, rumbling out a loud pleased noise until he was done cumming and his knot had begun to go down. 

Panting Lance moved his hand back up to Shiro’s head, patting his hair softly. “Hey there baby, I need you to let go so we can lay down and cuddle now.” Shiro let out a small growl which pulled a laugh out of Lance. “Come on, big guy, I wanna nap before we go for round two.”

Sighing Shiro pulled back, licking the wound a couple of times before laying Lance down in the soft nest and turning to the edge where he found Lance’s stash of wet wipes ready to go. Snatching them up he ripped one out before holding the package out to Hunk as he pulled back from a kiss with Keith. Speaking his thanks Hunk took a wipe and began wiping away the mess on Keith as Shiro did the same to Lance. 

A large pile of wipes and a very annoyed growl from Keith later and both omega were snuggled together. Their soft snores mingling together between them, hands laced together. Shiro sighed happily, running his fingers through Lance’s hair. “So, this is weird, huh?”

Hunk laughed, “about as weird as piloting a sentient robot lion that turns into a giant robot man in order to defeat a brutal race of space aliens and save the galaxy. So, I think we can handle it.” He moved carefully, snuggling against Keith’s back. 

Shiro smiled, pulling a blanket over all four of them before settling in behind Lance. “Yeah, nothing wrong with having a big family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again sky for this prompt!! 
> 
> Your comments and kudos fuel me!
> 
> If you'd like to show your love to me past comment and kudos you can find me on tumblr at Succubustykisses!


End file.
